


December 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos watched while Supergirl used heat vision to attack a giant tarantula.





	December 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos watched while Supergirl used heat vision to attack a giant tarantula from a distance.

THE END


End file.
